Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Angel
by EmmaClark96
Summary: a journey of hope and despair as a troubled girl in the organization finds out secrets and strives to save her friends. im bad at summerys but the story is much better lol
1. Memories of the past

**A/N: Ok, guys, this is my first story, so I hope that you al will like it. I worked REALLY hard on it, too. I don't own kingdom hearts (if I did, my OC would be in it lol) or any of the characters beside my oc's. So, w/o thurther ado, here it is!1!**

It was dark out, rain porring down from the sky like icy needles of sorrow as I stood on top of memory Skyscper, surveying all of the dark city of the nobodies. I thought back to what had led led me here: my dark, troubled past and the people ive come to know here who saved me.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

I was five years old at the time, living with my parents in our home world of Radiant Garden. My mother and father were always abusive to me, and would force me to do chores nonstop. If I didn't do chores, I would be beaten extra that day. You see, I was beaten nearly every day.

I lived in a closet next to the laundry room, where I would spend my time writng and reading stories. You see, even tho I was only 5 years of age at the time, i was already quite good at writing, reading, and such.

One noght, as I was laying in my pile of blankets in my tiny closet that I used as a bed, reading a story about the hearts of the worlds, I heard my father come home drunk again. I always hated this time of day; usually, if I stayed in my closet and was quiet enough, he would not notice me and would not beat me. This particyular nihgt, however, i was not so lucky.

"where the hell is that little brat?" my father drunkenly yelled as he stromed thru the house, looking for me.

I heard his heavy boots stomping towards my closet. I looked down, my short, dark hair covering my eyes, and tried to hide under on of my blankets.

My father forcefully swung open the closet door with a great force, hitting me with the door as he did

"Ow!" I cried out in pain, tears welling in my greenish blue orbs that seemed to alternate between the two colors with red lines in them.

My father dragged me out from under my blanket and threw me into teh living room. I landed really hard on top of the coffee table. By this time, tears were streaming down my pale white face

"Please, no!" i cried. I was very afraid of what could happen to me.

"this is for being a freak!" my father drunkenly shouted as he broke a beer bottle on the counter. He then walked into the living room, where I was still laying on the coffee tabl, unable to move.

"please don't!11!" I begged.

Then, he slashed at my with the broken beer bottle, hitting me square on my eyes. I screamed out in pain, and then I passed out.

When i awoke sometume later, I tried to open my eyes. That's when I realized it- I couldn't see!

Just then, the doctor walked in. "Youre father hitting you with the beer botte severelyt damaged youre eyes. Your blind now, im sorry." Then he left.

I began to cry, but this time the tears were blood from my enguries. The blood streamed down my face as I sobbed in pain.

"NOOOO!" I cried out in sorrow.

~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

That horrible day was eleven years ago. I was now 16. I continued to reminisce on top of the skyscraper in the World that Never Was. I brushed my slightly longer than shoulder length ebony black hair, which often seemed to shine in many colors, back with my black-gloved hand, Mking the black blindfold I had over my damaged eyes all the more noticalble. (A/N: it s pretty much like the blindfold Riku wear)

I began to think of another day, several years after that incident, when my life took another turn.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

I was now thirteen, and had been blind for a number of years. I wore a black blindfold, but it didn't really mess with me getting around, since I had been training myself since I went blind. I would often meditate, practice my fighting skills, ans stuff like that.

After my father attacked me, I had been sent to the orphanage. It wasn't much better than home had been, and all of the other kids would make fun of me for being blind.

On this particular day, I was alone in the woods practicing my fighting skills. The only time I was really hapyy was when I was alone like this. I was using a stick like a sword.

All of a sudden, I could since small black creatures coming out of the ground, completely surrounding me. I tried to fight them off, but there were to many of them.

I tried to call for help, but it was no use, sense I was too far out in th woods for anyone too hear me. One of them knocked me to the ground, and then, I could feel it reach into my chest with its claws, and….. it took my heart.

I then faded into the blackness.

the next thing I new, I was standing in front of an old mansion in a town I had never been to before. (A/N: even though she cant see it, she can still sense it and stuff thanks to all of her training)

Just then, a man in a black coat walked up to me.

"You seek answers," he said

I nodded.

"I can give you purpose," he responded. With a wave of his hand, my name, Emily, appaeared in letters of light in front of me

The letters than began spinning around, then a large x appeared in light as well. They arranged themselves differently to form a new name

"Xielym…" I said. (A/N: pronounced "she-lim")

"That is right," said the man. "The new you."

~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

That was how I came to join the Organization as Number XV, The Dark Angel. I summoned my keyblade, which I had learned to use shortly after joining the Organization. It was dark black and blue, and had a angel wing that was black as the night as a keychain. It was called Dark Destiny. (A/N: It looks like a mix between Ven's Lost memory keyblade and oathkeeper in the handle, and it kind of looks like aquas brightcrest on the actual sword looking part.)

I opened a dark portal, and began to walk through it. I had a mission to do.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I really like it, in my opinion. I do not own spell check, so there may be a few spelling errors, since im a really, REALLY bad speller lol. If people think it is good, then i will keep writng it. Please R&R!**


	2. Welcome home

**A/N: Sorry it took me so flippin long too update but I was really bust with scholl and stuff. PLZ review if you read this, so I may continue to improve my writing skills.**

I easily completed my mission and headed back too the castl that Never Was, which is where myself and the other members of the organization lived. I entered the gray room where we always received out missions, and stared out the giant window that was the whole entire wall. Up in the sky, a big, heart shape dmoon was there- Kingdom Hearts.

All of a sudden, I sensed someone approaching me from behind. "hello Saix," I said without turning around.

'how did you know it was me?" Saix asked, slightly surprised. "Its amazing how you do that."

"Not really," I replied turning around.

Saix was really tall, with yellow eyes and light blue hair. He had a scar shaped like an x across his face. He was wearing a black coat, just like me and all of the other organization members. A lot of people didn't like Saix because he was kind of mean to them, but he and I get along just fine.

"We are going to have a meeting in the round room when everyone gets back," Saix uttered.

"very well,' I replied. "Since I'm the first back, I suppose I'll just go and wait there for everyone."

I held up my hand, which I had a black glove on, and opened a dark portal. I walked through it and appeared on my throne in the round room. There were 14 thrones, even though we had 15 members, which was kinda weird, but I guess there are a reason for it. Anyways, I was the only one there. It was a large, white, round room with no doors and windows that you can only get into by using a corridor of darkness.

I ran a hand through my dark hair. "Well I guess I jsut wait," I said.

**A/N: I haven't decided yet, but I MIGHT accept ONE oc as an enemy, but if I do they will prolly be killed in a few chapters. R&R ppl**


	3. Sad IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**A/N: I just logged on for the first time since I last updated, and the only review ive gotten is a troll who flamed my story and called my OC a Mary sue. I am really upset, ALL I WANTED WAS SOME DAMN CONSRTUCTIVE CRITICISM, NOT FLAMSE!1! I don't know if I'm going to continue to write this or not. Please, let me know if you think it is worth doing so.**


	4. In the round room

**A/N: Thank you to SilentSacrafice0 for telling that DAMN SHITHEAD ASSHOLE M off, as well as for the positive messages I have received. I am going to continue with this story. Alos, I am going to start another story soon; I haven't decide if its going to be Yugioh, Power Rangers, or InuYasha yet. If you have a preference, plz let me know! **

After a while, all of the other members showed up. Xemnas, our superior, was the last to arrives. He had tanned skin, orange eyes, and messy white hair. He was also very tall. He was the most powerful out of all of us, or so they say.

"Good tidings, friends," belowed Xemnas in his deep voice. "Thanks to the efforts of Roxas, Xion, and Xielym, we are ever closer to obtaining Kingdom Hearts."

(A/N: Xemnas=Mansex lol. Sorry, I couldn't help myself! 8P

"Well, its about time!" bluterd Larxene. She had short blond hair, and could be very cold. She was always friendly to me though. I think me, Axel, and Marluxia were the only ones she liked.

"Do not speak to the superior in such a way!" reprimanded Xaldin. He was a tall guy with black dreadlocks hair. He wielded lances and could control the wind.

"Yes! That is not acceptable!" Vexen agreed. He has long blond hair and green eyes. His element was ice, and he had a shield.

"Woah, calm down everyone" said Xigbar. He had a black and gray ponytail, a scarred up face and an eyepatch over one eye. His other eye was yellow. He wieled guns that shot arrow s of light and controlled gravity.

"Let the superior continue please,' stated Zexion calmly. He had grayish-silver hair in a kinda emo style that covered one of his eyes. He used a book as a weapon and was an illusion master.

Everyone stopped arguing and paid attention.

"Anyway…" continued the superior with an annoyed look on his face "we still have a lot more work to do. Therefore, tomorrow we will have a large group mission for Xielym, Roxas, and Xion while the rest of us work on an experiment about hearts and Nobodies. Both of these things are important tasks if we are to succeedd in getting our own hearts, so I expect all of you to do what is required." He then went out in a corridor of darkness.

Everyone else then went out oo, until only me, Roxas, and Xion were left.

"So, a group mission, huh," said Xion. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She wielded a Keyblade too, but hers looked just like Roxas's.

"Well, at least it will be fun!" cheerfully stated Roxas. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, and wielded a Keyblade like Xions.

"Yes," I stated with a smile. "I look forward to it." I then teleported out and into my room to rest for the mission ahead. I had a feeling that it was going to be a tough one…


End file.
